


The Girl I want

by DeadlyLaxus



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyLaxus/pseuds/DeadlyLaxus
Summary: Lena catches Kara kissing Cat Grant, but the problem is, Kara is her girlfriend.





	The Girl I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorp/gifts).



> I have nothing against Supercat...

Kara and Lena have been dating for almost four months now and Lena couldn't have been happier. She finally had the girl of her dreams . She could remember the day Kara had asked her out as if it happened yesterday. 

*Four months ago*

 

Kara nervously fixed her glasses for the fourth time since she stepped into the elevator. She was on her way to ask out the most powerful woman in the country. She was about to ask out her best friend. There was something about the way Lena looked at her. The way she made her feel, like there was no one else on the planet. When Lena looked at her, she wasn't looking at the girl of steel like the rest of her friends do. No, she looks at her like she's Kara Danvers, because that's who she really is. Well not really, she's really Kara Zor-El. 

It didn't take long for Kara to tell Lena who she really was, and to her surprise, Lena took it well. Kara spent an entire day sharing stories about krypton and what her life was like. She didn't leave out a single detail, the good and the bad. When Kara had told Lena her real name, to Kara's surprise Lena had asked her which name she preferred to be called. She told Lena she preferred Danvers, because even though they weren't her real family, she has never felt so safe and so at home with them.

As the elevator door opened, Kara quickly made her way out and headed to Lena's office. She have a shy smile to Jess who gave her a smile in return. 

Kara entered Lena's office and took in her surroundings. Lena's hair was down and straighten. She wore a black skinny skirt and white blouse. She had on bright red lip stick that made Kara's legs go weak. Lena was buried in paper work and Kara thought that this was probably a bad time to ask her out. Before she turned around to walk away, Lena looked up from the pile of paper work and gave Kara a huge smile. 

"Kara! What brings you here?" 

Kara took in a deep breath. "Uh, well there's something I've been wanting to ask you. For a while," she said hesitantly. 

Lena got up from the chair she was sitting in and made her way to the front of her desk and leaned on it. "Ask away," she said with a huge smile still on her face.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut. "Would you go out with me?" She said quickly. Kara didn't hear a reply back, instead she heard the click of heels making their way towards her. She felt soft finger tips brush against her jaw softly. The next thing she feels are soft lips pressed softly against hers. 

"I would love to go on a date with you Kara Danvers." 

*Present day*

Kara leaned back in her chair smiling. Tonight she was having dinner with Lena at her apartment and she couldn't wait. She had the whole night planned out for the both of them. They were going to order some take out, watch some movies, take a shower with each other and spend some time in bed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar figure stepped into her somewhat of an office. "Miss Grant! You're back!" Kara said exicdetly.

"Yes Kiera I'm back and I want you in my office now." Kara quickly got up from her seat and followed Cat into her office.

"What is it you ne-"

Kara was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Cat Grant was kissing her! Kara's eyes were wide open as she quickly pushed her away. Before she had the chance to say anything, a voice cleared their throat behind them. It was Lena.

"I guess we're not having lunch today," she said holding back the tears. 

"Len-" 

Lena raised her hand up. "Save it Kara," and ran out of the building.

Kara turned to Cat. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kara shouted so loudly that everyone in the building was watching them with shock. No one dared to speak to Cat Grant like that.

"Kara I'm so sorry I didn't know you two were a thing."

"Save it! I don't have time for your excuses, I have to try and save the best thing that has happened to me." Kara was half way out of Cat's office before she turned around and said. "After I fix this, I'm quitting Catco and I never want to see you again," and then she walked out of the building.  
****************************************

Kara was soaked from the rain that was falling down in National City. She didn't waste anytime going to Lena's penthouse, even if that meant she had to fly through the rain. She stood there in front of Lena's door. She knocked softly. When no one came she knocked again. She knew Lena was in there. She could hear how fast Lena's heart beat was. After a moment of nothing, she heard feet shuffling to the door. When it opened, Kara's heart broke even more. 

Lena's eyes were red and watery. Her hair was a mess and her mascara was ruined, but Kara still thought she looked beautiful. "What do you want," she croaked out. Kara stood their with her mouth open, she didn't know what to say. Instead she surged forward and wrapped Lena in her arms as her own tears begin to fall. Lena was tense at first, but then relaxed into the touch she desperately missed.

"I'm so sorry Lena. It wasn't what it looked like I swear to Rao. She called me into her office and just kissed me! I swear Lena I didn't act on it nor did I enjoy it. You're the girl I want Lena Luthor, I love you." 

Even though they had been dating for four months, it was the first time either of them had said those three words. Lena clutched on to Kara tightly. "Promise" she said tearing up.

Kara held her tighter. "I promise." Kara pulled away and kissed Lena with everything she was feeling. Kara rubbed her thumb across Lena's cheek as she continued to kiss the life out of Lena.

Kara pulled away slightly so that their lips were still hovering over each other. "I love you too," Lena whispered against her lips. Kara smiled with tears still in her eyes and placed a chaste kiss to Lena's lips. 

"Not that I'm enjoying this, but I just flew here in the pouring rain and I would really like to take a shower and change out of these wet clothes." 

Lena let out a soft chuckle. "How about this. We take a shower, order take out and have a long conversation about what happened today." 

Kara chocked on her own breath. "W-we take a shower?"

Lena shook her head and smiled. "Was that alll you understood out of what I said?"

Kara placed a small kiss to the corner of Lena's mouth. "No, I understand we need to talk about what happened. But for now, I want to show you how much I love you." Lena raised an eyebrow at her. "In the shower," she said with a smirk. She took both of Lena's hands and led her to the bathroom where they spent the next hour showing how much they love eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't except this to be this long but oh well \\(•_•)/


End file.
